I Don't Care
by PateticaEnamorada
Summary: La vida de Hermione Granger y Severus Snape es prácticamente como la de todo/a matrimonio/pareja. Después de diez años juntos pasando crisis, vendrá algo que probará sus barreras. ¿Serán capaces de resistirlo? Toques de humor. Perspectiva doble.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: **Ni los personajes ni la trama central ,central me pertenecen. Sólo esta loca idea ha salido de mi cabeza. Lo demás es hecho por obra y gracia de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**I DON'T CARE.**

Dios. Cómo le dolía la cabeza. Tenía ganas de vomitar. Resaca profunda el primer día de trabajo. Guay.

Se desperezó pesadamente sobre la cama. Las sábanas estaban hechas un revoltijo bajo sus pies. Sentía como si tuviese una montaña gigantesca de mierda pegada al pelo. Estaba grasiento y olía a tabaco. Puaj. Se acaba de disparar la alarma de la suciedad capilar. ¡A ducharse!

Se dirigió al baño cojeando y trastabillando. Mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de la ducha, unos brazos fuertes la cogieron por detrás.

-Buenos días, mm…- Dijo ronroneando en su oído. ¿Cómo podía ser que después de diez años casados cada vez que el la tocaba y la susurraba al oído tenía ganas de correrse? Magia. Bueno, más bien amor. Y pasión.

Se giró. Ahí estaba su milagro personal*. Y es que los años pasaban y él seguía igual. No podía pedir más.

-MM.…Severus, ya sé que te gusta mucho darme estos sustos por las mañanas, pero tengo un kilo de mierda en el pelo y un dolor de cabeza que ni con 8 cafés. Así que, si no te importa me daré una ducha rápida, si puedo, y me tomaré un café cargado. Después me iré al trabajo, mi jefe me amargará el lunes y después vendré a casa, donde podrás follar conmigo todo lo que quieras solo para hacerme sentir mujer y estar de buen humor, pero ahora no es el momento.- Había sido un poco brusca con él, pero es que las mañanas de los lunes eran las mañanas de los lunes. Hiciesen lo que hiciesen.

-Cariño, solo te estaba dando los buenos días. Yo también tengo un trabajo.- Y seguidamente la dio un beso cargado de intenciones para la tarde, y se despidió de ella.- Te quiero, volveré a las ocho.- Y sonriendo sacó los brazos de su cintura y salió por la puerta.

- ¡Te quiero!- Gritó antes de irse. Y el eco de la puerta al cerrarse resonó por todo el piso.

Otra vez sola. Muy bien. Manos a la obra.

***

Una ducha rápida y un desayuno a base de café ardiendo y Neurofen. Uff. Despejada e hiperactiva salió de casa. Llovía.

¡Mierda! Llevaba zapatos. Bueno, en realidad, ¿Cuándo no llueve en Londres? Soy tonta. Pensó. Miró su reloj y vio que solo le faltaba media hora para llegar al Ministerio. Vale. ¿Me aparezco? ¿Cojo el metro? ¡Pero bueno, Hermione! Ya estás subiendo a casa y utilizando la red Flu, se dijo. Así aprovecharía y se cambiaría de zapatos.

Subió en ascensor al decimonoveno piso donde vivían ella y Severus. Mientras, decidió ponerse las botas negras. Un acierto, dado que convinaban con todo.

Una vez cambiada, cogió el bolso que había dejado en la encimera de la cocina y se dirigió al salón, donde se metió en la chimenea. De una pequeña maceta cogió los polvos Flu, y arrojándolos dijo: -¡Ministerio de Magia, Sección de Sanidad!-

-¡Ahú, ahú, ahúúúúú!- Mierda, no solo le daba un ataque de tos si no que se había llenado de polvo. Dirigió su mirada hacia fuera de la chimenea y observó como Susan la miraba divertida.

-¿Un mal día?- Preguntó riéndose. Estaba acostumbrada a los malos días de Hermione.

-Que va. Solo que llueve, tengo la cabeza a punto de estallar y el pelo hecho un caniche. Osea, estoy bien.-Y para rematar el sarcasmo puso una sonrisa falsa bien grande.

-Jajaja. En fin, siento amargarte este día tan alegre pero te aconsejaría que te relajases y respiraras hondo antes de ver lo que hay sobre tu escritorio.-

Y como impulsada por el miedo, el horror y la sospecha de que hoy se cagaría en su jefe y en todos sus parientes, dirigió la mirada hacia su escritorio. En efecto, debía relajarse o estallaría. Una pila de papeles del tamaño de su casa se elevaba hasta rozar el techo.

-Bien,-Dijo en voz alta, más para ella misma que para Susan.- contaré hasta diez y me tranquilizaré. Uno, dos, tres… ¡Me cago en la madre que lo ***** y en *******************************************************************************************************! ¡************************! …. – El resto no hace falta escribirlo o me censurarían de por vida y mi vida de narradora acabaría ahora mismo.

Resumiendo cuentas, que la vida de Hermione Granger era un auténtico Ying-Yang. Por un lado tenía un maravilloso marido que la quería y la trataba como una reina. Unos amigos geniales con los que poder contar y una familia rebosante de cariño. Y por otro lado tenía el jefe más pedazo de mierda que haya existido jamás, a lo que hay que sumarle que viviese en una ciudad donde el 98% de los días del año se los pasaba lloviendo. Sin contar que determinados días se pasaba con las fiestas y acababa sintiéndose como el mismísimo Voldemort revolviéndose bajo tierra al día siguiente. Y si a esto le sumamos el hecho de que hacía más de dos semanas que Severus y ella no se acostaban juntos, obteníamos por resultado a Hermione Humana-Psicodepresiva-Borracha-Y-Falta-De-Sexo-Granger. Y si os digo la verdad, a mi no me gustaría toparme con ella en un callejón oscuro sobre la medianoche. Quién sabe si no era un monstruo venido de otro planeta que se había introducido en su cuerpo y la hacía pasar calamidades para su diversión.

Y así pasó el día, despotricando y trabajando. Cagándose en todo y currando. Como siempre.

***

Llegó a casa agotada. Sin ganas de jugar con Severus ni de nada. Solo tumbarse en la cama y dormir. Y así hizo. Se quedó profundamente dormida.

Pero rato después notó un cuerpo caliente acurrucándose junto a ella. Sonrió. Se estaba muy bien.

El cuerpo la envolvió con sus brazos y se pegó más a ella. La besó en el cuello y frotó su nariz contra el oído de ella.

-Te quiero. – Susurró contra su cuello.

Y no aguantando más, Hermione abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

-Y yo a ti.- Rió. Pero una risa entre susurros.- Hoy estás demasiado cariñoso, ¿no?- Esas muestras de afecto solían ser escasas por parte de él, pero cuando ocurrían, la hacían feliz.

Él sólo se limitó a mirarla.

-¿Te pasa algo, Sev?- Preguntó Hermione asustada.

Seguía mirándola seriamente. Algo sucedía.

-¿Severus?-

Severus la miró profundamente. Atravesando sus ojos con esos pozos oscuros llenos de ¿tristeza? ¿Amor? Severus…

-Hermione, voy a morir.

* * *

_*****Así se refiere Bella a Edward en **Twilight**. Un pequeño guiño habitual en mis historias._

_Hey! Bueno, aquí va otra nueva historia ;D_

_Espero os guste! Esta será un poco una mezcla entre el humor, el drama y el romance. Desafortunadamente no deja colocar una historia con tres categorías, por lo que pondré Drama/Romance. Pero prometo momentos de humor. :)_

_Dejad algún review, ¿no? Vuestra opinión es importante. Además sois un gran apoyo._

_Besos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER:** _Nada me pertenece y etc._

* * *

Se desperezó tranquilo. Sin prisas. El despertador muggle de Hermione marcaba las cinco y media de la mañana. Media hora más y comenzaría su rutina de todos los días. Se levantaría, prepararía la ducha y mientras tanto, pondría en marcha la cafetera. Entonces, se dispondría a tomar un corto pero eficaz baño. Saldría de la ducha, se asearía y tomaría su café matinal mientras leía alguna revista pasada de fecha u ojeaba algún periódico del día de antes. Después, oiría levantarse a Hermione y la daría un beso. La despediría y partiría hacia la universidad para dar clase a millones de mentecatos sin levantarse todavía de un corto sueño. Jóvenes. ¿No sabían que dormir era importante para el rendimiento académico? En fin.

Pero hoy era diferente. Su rutina no sería la misma. Hoy no iría a trabajar. Había pedido el día libre. Necesitaba hacerse ver un rato en San Mungo. Últimamente, no sabía cómo ni por qué, le dolía fuertemente el pecho. Concretamente el corazón. No algo sentimental, sino más bien físico. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que de un tiempo a esta parte estuviese más cansado, cariñoso y nostálgico.

Estaba preocupado, para qué negarlo. Pero no quería que Hermione supiese nada de momento. No quería alarmarla. Si ella se enteraba dejaría de dormir, de comer o ser ella misma para atenderle a él en todo momento. No les convenía a ninguno. La conocía demasiado bien, siempre preocupada por los demás.

A sus síntomas, había que añadirle el dolor de espalda. Típicos de la edad. Pero de un tiempo a ahora, cada vez más fuertes. Nunca pensó que la vejez fuese tan dura. Ya no estaba para estos trotes, pero… ¿qué trotes? Aún era joven, ¿no? Vale que no fuese un mozo, pero era suficiente para poder darle algo de sí mismo a Hermione. Algo por lo que ser feliz. Creía que ella era feliz. Sí. Estaba seguro. Diez años de matrimonio. De amor mutuo y demostrado. Aish. Si seguía así se pondría aún más sentimental. ¡Bah! ¡No podía perder su toque! "Que Merlín me libre si es así", se dijo.

***

Después de tomarse su café, oyó como Hermione se levantaba. Esta vez le apetecía perderse en el olor de sus rizos un rato. Calentarse los brazos en la fina cintura de su niña. Beber saliva de sus labios y acariciar la piel almendrada que escondía cada noche bajo sábanas de seda. Noches en las que daba gracias por todo lo que tenía. Ella lo era todo.

Joder, parecía un caramelo _Solano. _

Y pensando en lo empalagoso y estúpido que se había vuelto por esta estúpida enfermedad, atravesó el umbral del baño y la abrazó por detrás.

-Buenos días, mm… - Dios, estaba para comérsela allí mismo. En el fondo era un poco capullo, pues sabía que a ella le volvía loca cuando ronroneaba en su oído.

Ella se giró y le miró a los ojos. Con pasión, deseo, lujuria. Con amor, ilusión y sorpresa.

-MM.…Severus, ya sé que te gusta mucho darme estos sustos por las mañanas, pero tengo un kilo de mierda en el pelo y un dolor de cabeza que ni con 8 cafés. Así que, si no te importa me daré una ducha rápida, si puedo, y me tomaré un café cargado. Después me iré al trabajo, mi jefe me amargará el lunes y después vendré a casa, donde podrás follar conmigo todo lo que quieras solo para hacerme sentir mujer y estar de buen humor, pero ahora no es el momento.

Vaya, vaya. La gatita se había levantado con el pie izquierdo. Rió en su interior. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

-Cariño, solo te estaba dando los buenos días. Yo también tengo un trabajo.- Y seguidamente le dio un beso cargado de intenciones para la tarde, y se despidió de ella.- Te quiero, volveré a las ocho.- Y sonriendo sacó los brazos de su cintura y salió por la puerta.

Le dolía dejarla sola. Sola y sin que supiera lo que en realidad iba a hacer en esos momentos.

- Te quiero, volveré a las ocho.- Gritó.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

***

Cogió el ascensor y en escasos segundos se encontraba en la calle. Las aceras estaban mojadas. Sí. Y su pelo también. ¡Argh! Divino.

A todo trote cruzó la calle y se resguardó en un callejón, desde el que pudo aparecerse en San Mungo.

El edificio en sí, estaba igual que siempre. Igual de limpio e inapetente de estar en él. Todos los sanadores que trabajaban en ese edificio eran unos ncompetentes. Sólo se preocupaban por ellos mismos. Y, ¡hala! A los demás que les dieran por el culo. Cerdos…

Aún se acordaba de la última vez que estuvo entre aquellas paredes. Salió hecho una furia. Ocurrió cuando, casi sin esperanzas, a la frígida de McGonagall se le ocurrió mandarlo para allá al notar un pequeño y casi inexistente pulso en su muñeca. Todo esto a su casi muerte gracias a la estúpida de Nagini. Escalofríos. Eso era lo que le daban al verla. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Es que "el- tío- este" no sabía eligir una mascota como Merlín mandaba o qué? ¿Es tan difícil comprar un perro? ¡Noooo! ¡No lo era! ¡Joder! Basta ya, se dijo. Tranquilo.

Bueno, a lo que iba. Al ansioso del medimago Donnald, no se le ocurrío otra cosa que cobrarle por los cuidados recibidos en pos de su picadura. ¡Macho! ¿Qué mierda de sistema tenían en ese hospital? ¡Cobrarle a él, que era un héroe de guerra! Rió para sí. Jamás.

Y después de este lapsus mental, Severus se dirigió a la recepción del lugar.

-Buenos días. Desearía hablar con la sanadora Abbot. Tengo cita con ella.

La rechoncha recepcionista le escudriñó de arriba abajo. Y al mirarle, un halo de sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos. Después de impresión y a continuación de conocimiento.

-Oh, claro. Usted debe ser el señor Snape. – Dijo con voz de urraca.- Pidió cita hace un par de días, ¿cierto? Espere un momento. Le comunicaré a la señorita Abbot que usted ha llegado.- Y desapareció por la puerta ubicada tras de ella.

Unos minutos después, volvió a aparecer. Esta vez con una sonrisa de dientes impolutos. Típico.

-Muy bien, señor Snape. La sanadora lo espera en su despacho.

Rápidamente y sin despedirse siquiera, Severus subió por el ascensor mágico hasta la planta correspondiente. Una vez en ella, giró a la izquierda y siguió un largo pasillo lleno de puertas con placas en ellas, hasta llegar a la última, donde la placa rezaba: "Hannah Abbot, Medimaga especialista en temas sin concretar".

Decidido, llamó tres veces a la puerta e inmediatamente una suave voz lo invitó a entrar. Abrió la puerta y se quedó estupefacto al ver a la dueña de la voz.

La pequeña Hufflepuf, era ahora una mujer hermosa. Un rostro acorazonado, unos ojos castaños y miles de pecas en sus mejillas. De pelo castaño con flequillo recto separado en rayas y labios cereza, finos y picudos. De nariz respingona, que le daba un aspecto de hada, y cuerpo menudo, delgado y ágil. ¡Qué delicia! Pero ni punto de comparación con su Hermione. Aunque no podría hacérsele, ascos a una mujer así, estaba contento con lo suyo.

Estaba sorprendido, sí. Para qué negarlo. Pero inmediatamente recordó quien era y cambió la forma de su rostro hasta convertirla en la fría e inexpresiva cara de siempre.

-Buenos días profesor Snape – Dijo la muchacha sonriéndole dulcemente. – Cuanto… tiempo. Me alegro de verle, señor.

-Muy buenas Abbot. Volvemos a vernos las caras.- Y se estrecharon las manos. Al instante, una descarga eléctrica les recorrió a los dos de arriba abajo.

-¡Oh! Vaya. – La mujer rió. – Muy bien, usted dirá que le ha traído hasta mi consulta. – Y le volvió a sonreir pícaramente.

¿Era su impresión o estaba coqueteando con él?

***

Al salir de la consulta de la medimaga, nervioso y hecho un flan, sin pensarlo, decidió dar un paseo.

Todo lo vivido ahí dentro rondaba por su mente constantemente. Aclarar las ideas, respirar… Necesitaba despejarse.

Todavía era pronto para llegar a casa.

Demasiado pronto.

***

Al abrir la puerta de la casa le entró el familiar olor a moqueta recién aspirada y a chocolate.

Dejó las llaves en el aparador y colgó su chaqueta en la percha.

Tranquilamente y sin hacer apenas ruido, se dirigió a la habitación donde sabía que hermione estaría reposando. En efecto, al llegar, la vio acurrucada y decidió acostarse a su lado. Sentir su calor. Su olor. Y olvidarlo todo por un rato.

-Te quiero.- Susurró contra su cuello.

-Y yo a ti.- Rió. Pero una risa entre susurros.- Hoy estás demasiado cariñoso, ¿no?- Ella se giró para verle la cara. Y no pudo ocultarlo más. Su mirada de curiosidad se le encajaba en el corazón y le hacía daño. No podía aguantar más. Debería decírselo.

Se limitó a observarla mientras cavilaba en su interior, y pudo ver como sus ojos relampagueaban en la preocupación.

-¿Te pasa algo, Sev?- Mierda, estaba demasiado preocupada. Podía fingir que no pasaba nada y esperar el momento adecuado para decírselo, pero no sería justo.

-¿Severus?

Suspiró y se preparó mentalmente. Despacio.

-Hermione,- momento de titubeo en su interior y… - voy a morir. – Desató la bomba que los condenaría y marcaría para siempre. Ya nada sería igual.

* * *

_TACHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!_

_Por fin un capítulo largo de mi parte! xDDD_

_Intentaré hacerlos todos larguitos, para vuestro disfrute. Jaja. _

_En fin, puede que este capítulo os parezca un poco ¿soso? ¿de transición? ¿nada de lo que esperabais? Puede, pero aparecen cosas que son y serán CRUCIALES para la trama. Que por cierto ya está montada. Ahora solo hace falta escribirla ;D_

_No se cuando podré actualizar. Porque quiero hacer algún One-shot y dedicarme un poco más a California's Sex que lo tengo abandonado :(_

_Gracias, millones de gracias por los reviews que son mi barrita energética a la hora de escribir ^^. Me hacen muy feliz, en serio._

_Besos y hasta pronto ! :D_


End file.
